


Jealousy

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugging, HyungWonho - Freeform, IM, Jealousy, Kissing, Lim Changkyun - Freeform, M/M, a bit of implied minheon because i ship them religiously, chae hyungwon - Freeform, kpop, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shin hoseok - Freeform, wonho - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Hyungwon finally meets his life-long idol, Shownu from Warriorz. They start to get close and Hoseok is not happy about it.}





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a while since I posted something on here, but this idea came to my mind and I just had to write.
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- This has a lot of fiction.  
> \- Sorry for alternating so much in between the names Hoseok and Wonho, I just didn't want it to be repetitive.  
> \- The story maybe goes a bit too quickly, I just wanted it to be the shortest it could be.  
> \- Tthis is partly inspired in Jealousy (duh) and I took some lines from the lyrics.

"Is it true that Shownu's back?!" Hyungwon shouts loudly in one of the common areas of the company's building. Some trainees give him odd looks and some laugh at his enthusiasm. Hoseok enters the room behind him and discretely whispers a quiet "yes" in his ear, Hyungwon shrieks and runs away in a random direction.

Hoseok, or Wonho as most people refer to him as since it's the stage name he chose, facepalms and excuses himself before walking rapidly after the taller but younger man. When he finally finds him he is talking to their manager.

"Don't worry, I already scheduled a meeting for you and the members with Shownu. I want him to share some of his experience and advice with you guys, plus I know how much of a fan you are."

"I love you." Hyungwon answers dumfounded before hugging the older man close.

"I know." He chuckles. "That's not for today but he's coming anyways, please do not harass him if you see him." He adds with a more serious tone. Hyungwon nods his head fiercely and bows down as his manager leaves.

When he's alone his eyes quickly turn to Hoseok and he let's out a high pitched scream. Hoseok is unimpressed and just smiles fondly as the other celebrates with some type of silly dance.

Hyungwon and Hoseok were two soon to debut trainees from Starship Entertainment and also best friends. They met at their audition for the company and have been inseparable ever since; now they're going to debut in a few months as Monsta X with other 4 guys. They got along really well and were extremely talented so a lot of people were rooting for them. Wonho was gonna be the leader and that made him both excited and nervous, but the other members agreed with the decision and trusted him blindly.

"This is the best day ever." Hyungwon says throwing himself into Hoseok's arms, the older and stronger quickly catches him and returns the hug. Hyungwon nuzzles his face on his neck playfully and the older can't help but chuckle.

"Im happy for you Wonies but I need you to calm down or you'll suffer a stroke." Hyungwon chuckles lightly and pulls apart from their embrace.

"I will, now let me buy you coffee hyung; Im feeling generous." They lock arms and walk towards the exit.

Hyungwon was a really big fan of Warriorz, a senior group from their same company. From Warriorz Hyungwon adored Shownu, the leader and main dancer of said group, and he was one of the biggest inspirations for Hyungwon to persue the idol life and audition for Starship.

Two years ago, not long after Hyungwon got into Starship, they announced Warriorz were following solo careers for a while, since Shownu was leaving for the army; Hoseok was the one to hold Hyungwon as he cried himself to sleep. When they first entered the company they didn't bump into the other artist or older trainees, they didn't even share the same building, so that's why he was so excited; it was the first time he'll be face to face with his life-long idol.

-

A week went by and Hyungwon hadn't shut up about their meeting with Shownu for a single second, Hoseok who found everything the younger did adorable didn't mind of course, and he even hyped him up when he went on his called "Shownu hunting" trying to bump into the older. But apparently he was very busy and hadn't come to the company often.

It was after dance practice on Thursday that their manager announced that their meeting with Shownu was scheduled for Saturday. Hyungwon, who was resting his head on Hoseok's lap as the older tappped a towel over his sweaty forehead perked up at the news and an un-human sound naturally left his mouth. The other members laugh at his excitement and their manager rolls his eyes playfully before exciting the smelly room.

"Im so happy for you Hyungwon-ah, you've been waiting for this forever." Says his bandmate Minhyuk with a wide smile.

"I've never been happier." Hyungwon says and dramatically falls back down on Wonho's lap. The others chuckle and Hoseok can only smile tenderly down at him.

"We're heading out for some iced coffee after we shower, you coming?" Changkyun, their maknae, asks the lovely two.

"Im good." Wonho says and Hyungwon is too entranced is his thoughts that he doesn't even answer. "And I guess he is too, see you at the dorm later."

The others nod and exit the place, Jooheon and Kihyun are the last ones to leave since they took more time collecting their stuff.

"Want something from there?" The dimpled one asks.

"Nah, thank you Honey."

"See you later hyung." Kihyun calls as they leave with a wave. Wonho smiles warmly at them, he loves those guys so much and he can't wait for their journey together to begin. His eyes fall down to the person he loves the most from all of them. Hyungwon has now closed his eyes and Hoseok takes the opportunity to just stare at him.

His soft eyes, his round but kinda perky nose, and plump lip have always entraced him. He leans down to kiss his forehead and the younger flutters his eyes open with a big smile.

"We should head out too, let's clean up at the dorms." Hyungwon nods quietly and they stand up. Hoseok reaches out for his hand almost scared, but as always Hyungwon gladly accepts it and they walk together.

-

Saturday came by quickly and so did their meeting with Shownu. To everyone's surprise Hyungwon stayed quiet and listened to the older's advice for their debut and idol life with his undivided attention. His hand grabbed tightly onto Hoseok's thigh under the table and the leader put his hand on top to try and calm down the fidgeting of the other's bouncing leg. Hyungwon smiled at him for a brief second at the touch, but his eyes quickly went back to Shownu.

"I guess that would be all, do you have any other question?" Shownu asks. The members shake their heads and thank him dearly as they start exiting the room. Wonho and Hyungwon are the last ones to stand up, Hoseok having to basically pull Hyungwon up.

"You're Hyungwon right?" Shownu asks offering him his hand after having said his goodbye to Wonho, who is now standing close to the door.

"Y-yes..." The younger answers shyly.

"I was told you were a big fan and that you were really excited to see me, it surprised me you stayed quiet the whole meeting."

"I w-was very nervous but yes that's m-me, hi." He says slowly and with a shaky voice.

"Hey, don't be nervous. I've seen your auditions and some of your practices, you guys are really good and I really like the way you dance. You can always come to me for whatever, we could practice together one day or grab some coffee." He puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it lightly. Hyungwon nods and the taller can't help but laugh. "Ok then, see you later?"

"Yes, thank you for everything. Warriorz fighting!" He says before bowing down to him.

"Adorable." He says with a small smirk that goes unnoticed to Hyungwon but leaves Wonho worried. He wraps his arm protectively around Hyungwon's waist when he approaches him. As they leave he notices Shownu looking at him with interest, his eyes turning soft when they move to Wonho. He waves him goodbye and Wonho almost feels bad for returning the gesture with a glare, it leaves Shownu confused.

-

Time passed, their debut was getting closer and to Hoseok's dislike Shownu kept his promise and invited Hyungwon out for coffee soon after their meeting. At first he didn't mind but the two were spending more and more time together each day that passe and he was starting to feel left out. His friendship with Hyungwon hadn't necessarily been affected but it still bothered him.

"Wonies, do you wanna go watch a movie?" He asked the younger one afternoon as he laid beside him on the couch at their dorm. The debut was just a month away and the next day they would get their hairs done for the promotion pictures; that's why they had today free for relaxing.

"Sounds good, I have plans with Shownu at 8 though." Hyungwon answers wrapping his arms around the older. Wonho rolls his eyes but doesn't act too bothered.

"Its ok, there's time if we leave now."

"Or we could be lazy and just watch it on the laptop with the ligths off." Hyungwon looks down at him with a smirk. Hoseok can't help but chuckle.

"I think Minhyuk's napping inside."

"We kick him out, why is he sleeping in Jooheon's bed anyways?" Hoseok shrugs and they stand up.

They shared a room with Jooheon while the other three slept in another room, but Minhyuk sometimes sneaked into Jooheon's bed; the others didn't question it.

"I think he left." Hyungwon says entering their empty room. "I think we're alone. I was sleeping before you came back home."

"I think so too, I swear Minhyuk was here when I left."

"That's rude, they didn't even leave a note." Hyungwon says with a pout faking sadness as he closes the blinds, leaving the room in complete darkness.

"My battery's dead." Hoseok says after checking.

"Mine too, steal Kihyun's." The older laughs but leaves the room to look for it.

When he's back he notices that Hyungwon has climbed up to his bed on the top bunk, Hoseok sleeps below him. He carefully goes up the stairs, since its dark, and places the computer on the end of the bed. Hyungwon, who was scrolling on his iPod puts it aside and goes to lay beside him in front of the now shining screen.

"What do you wanna watch?" Hoseok asks.

"The new romantic one, I don't recall the name but Shownu told me it was good." Hyungwon says.

"Let's watch a comedy instead." Hoseok answers quickly, Hyungwon doesn't mind so he agrees.

The film starts playing and the boys get comfortable, Hyungwon's head is almost laying on Hoseok's shoulder and the older feels happy. The laugh pleasantly throughout the movie and enjoy the company of the other. When it's over Hyungwon lays on his back and they chat about meaningless topics until Hoseok mentions their debut.

"Im really excited, but nervous." The older confesses. "And being the leader, that's a big responsability. I hope I don't mess anything up."

"Hey, you won't. You're gonna do great, not only because you're the oldest, but because you are the perfect one for the job. You're calm and considerate but also know how to take care of difficult situations and you're good at decision making." He says with a warm voice, his chin resting on Hoseok's shoulder.

The older turns to look at him and their eyes meet, their vision already used to the darkness.

"Thank you Wonies, I really appreciate it. Thank you for being with me through all this."

"Together forever Hoseok." He says with a warm smile and Hoseok can't help but lean closer.

His hand hold on to the younger's waist and he pulls him closer, his fingers caressing the skin under his shirt. Hyungwon lets himself be guided and their noses bump together. Hoseok closes his eyes trying to compose himself, he doesn't want to ruin this, Hyungwon is frozen in his spot. The older just nuzzles their noses together before pulling away and whispering a quiet "I love you". Hyungwon chuckles a bit awkwardly but his words hold meaning when he says "I love you" back.

The scene replays over and over in Hoseok's mind after Hyungwon leaves to meet up with Shownu, he's not sure if not kissing Hyungwon was the right thing or not. He has hope, but he fears rejection, also he's pretty sure there's something going on between the younger and their senior. In between troubled thoughts and the sea of confusion in his head he falls asleep; in the middle of the night he feels a pair a bony arms hold him from behind and waking up in bed alone makes him even more confused.

-

Kihyun and Changkyun now had brown hair, Hoseok had a light caramel, Minhyuk and Hyungwon were blonde and Jooheon had bright red. Hoseok had to run some errands as soon as they were done with his hair so it was a surprise when he got back to their dorm and got to see everyone's new look.

"You all look amazing!" He says enthusiastic and the members laugh.

"You do too hyung." Jooheon says picking up his bag from the floor. "Ready for practice?"

"Yes, you go ahead, I'll be there in some minutes. Where's Hyungwon?"

"Bedroom." Kihyun answers following Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun out the door. He smiles at the leader before closing the door.

"Wow..." Hoseok says entraced when he enters his bedroom and his eyes land on Hyungwon, who is standing up next to the window. "You look amazing." Hyungwon smiles and looks down blushing.

"You look great too."

"Blonde suits you so well." Hoseok says ignoring the compliment and walking closer to him so he can run his hands through the younger's hair.

"Shownu said the same, I guess it's true." Hyungwon says smiling at him but it quickly disappears when Wonho frowns and walks away from him. "Is anything wrong?" Hyungwon asks worriedly following Wonho across the room.

"It's just..." Hoseok runs a hand through his own hair in desperation, he can't hold in his feelings anymore. Not after yesterday. "Why are you always talking about Shownu? Stop talking to me about him."

"What...? Why?" Hyungwon asks truly confused.

"Because I hate it. I know we're not anything but I can't stand it. The way you look at him and not me, it makes me jealous."

"Hoseok..."

"Im just curious about your true feelings, I want us to be closer, to fill this gap between us; because I sure don't love you as a friend." Hoseok finishes his speech and looks down.

"You're so fucking stupid." Hyungwon says making Hoseok look up surprised.

"W-what?" Hoseok asks confused as Hyungwon walks towards him. For a moment he thinks the younger is going to slap him but instead he pulls him closer by the waist.

"Just kiss me you idiot, you should've kissed me yesterday. Fuck, you should've kissed me two years ago." He whispers against the other's mouth and rubs their noses together.

Hoseok's lips break into the widest grin ever and he places his hands on the other's nape before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Their lips move shyly, tender movements and little pecks in between, Hoseok's hands pull lightly on Hyungwon's hair as the older squeezes his hips in an embrace. They kiss for minutes, pulling away to catch their breath and smile at each other, expressing all their bottled up feelings for the other in the form of sweet nothings.

"You have no idea how much I had dreamed of this moment..." Hoseok says when they finally separate.

"Same over here."

"I love you so much. Be mine." The older almost pleas.

"I have always been yours. You just took too long to realize." Hyungwon says kissing his forehead.

"You could've said something!" Hoseok cries and hits his chest, breaking their embrace. Hyungwon laughs with his whole body.

"I wasn't sure if you liked me back."

"I thought I was obvious!"

"I thought I was obvious too!" They burst out laughing.

"No more Shownu then?" Wonho asks with a pout.

"Shownu's my idol and I would say friend, I've never seen him with the same eyes as I see you. I just love him as a celebrity."

"But he flirts with you!" Hoseok says desperate.

"Really?" Hyungwon asks truly confused.

"It's obvious!"

"Yes, as obvious as the fact that you liked me back." They laugh at this statement and Hoseok pulls the taller into another hug.

-

Dance practice that afternoon went by smoothly but the others clearly noticed the change in the atmosphere between their leader and the now blonde.

"So, are you two finally dating?" Minhyuk asks casually when they're over going through their choreographies. Kihyun hits him in the back of the head and the other cries in pain, making the two mentioned laugh.

"Yes, we are." Wonho answers proudly and the others cheer and congratulate them.

"Thank you all." Hyungwon says with a small smile.

In that exact moment Shownu enters the room, and even though Wonho doesn't have a reason to be jealous anymore his possessiveness turns on instantly. Hyungwon giggles beside him.

"Don't worry, Im yours remember." Wonho smiles at him and nods. Still, he can't help but pull Hyungwon into a kiss as the others talk to Shownu in the distance. He notices how their senior notices their exchange and the contort in his face gives him a sick wave of satisfaction.

After that day Shownu and Hyungwon continue to be friends but the older stops with the flirting; he even apologizes to them for interfering thinking that they were already together when he first met them. Shownu and Wonho end up becoming really good friends and joke about the situation every now and then.


End file.
